For the purpose of lining the interior of a vehicle cabin usually individual panels are used that, depending on their position in the installed state, may comprise different supporting means. For example, modern aircraft cabins usually comprise ceiling panels that are attached to overhead bins or to structural regions arranged above them. Furthermore, in the state of the art it is not uncommon for illumination devices to be arranged on each individual ceiling panel so that for individual modifications of the illumination concept by an aircraft operator ceiling panel may have to be modified.
WO 2011/032996 A1 discloses a cladding apparatus for an interior of an aircraft, comprising a two-dimensional fabric sheet, a guide device and a tensioning element, which tensioning element is configured to produce a tensile force that acts on the edges of the fabric sheet to stretch it along the direction of extension of the interior.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.